L's Story
by ihearthikaru106
Summary: The story of a young teenage American high schooler named L. L is forced to live with two aristocratic japanese twins from the anime comedy: Ouran High School Host Club.


Chapter One

School had just ended at Ouran Academy. The doors burst open and flocks of students began streaming out. Toward the middle of the pack walked Hikaru and Kaoru.

The day had been particularly dull for the twins and the only entertainment was watching the boss sulk because of Haruhi's attitude toward her gender.

"I demand as your king that you should start telling the truth about your being a girl!" he had said.

"I think people should be judged by what is on the inside not by what gender they are." This was Haruhi's classic response to this popular demand by Tamaki.

The twins proceeded in silence toward their parent's limo. As they approached, the driver side door opened and the chauffeur came around to open the door for the twins. The twins walked forward and got in the car, both ignoring the driver.

Hikaru and Kaoru sat in silence while the limo pulled away from the curb and began its way home. Suddenly there was a faint blast of music from the front passenger seat.

"Will you please stop that infernal racket?" Hikaru complained loudly. But the music didn't stop. Hikaru repeated the question, louder this time.

"No" a girls voice replied.

"Excuse me" Hikaru said in surprise.

Suddenly the privacy glass slid open and a girl's face peered through; she had short red hair and pale skin that wouldn't tan and an overall vibe that boasted annoyed.

"I said **No**!" the unknown girl replied forcefully.

As Hikaru opened his mouth to reply, Kaoru grabbed Hikaru's hand signaling him to let it rest, just as the retaining glass snapped shut.

The limo continued its way to the Hitachiin house hold with its passengers in silence except for the faint music coming from the front passenger seat. Just then the limo made a smooth right turn up a large drive way leading to a large estate.

As they came to a standstill, the music stopped and the car door opened and slammed shut with a bang. The stranger stomped away from the car.

The car door opened and Kaoru stepped out, followed by Hikaru who was still dumfounded by his treatment by the strange girl. They walked up the sidewalk in silence toward the front door. As they approached they heard voices coming from inside.

"Dad how could you do this to me? I want to go back to the states and be with Mom", the girl from the car complained loudly.

"I thought that you wanted to come on this trip and I thought it might be nice to get away from well you know Nicko-."

"Well you thought wrong, Dad. I can still feel his pain bouncing around in my head. You have no idea what it was like; I had part of me ripped away" the girl interrupted.

"I am getting annoyed Lilith, you are going to stay in Japan!" The unknown voice male voice replied, now forcefully.

"I hate you! " Lilith yelled.

The twins looked at each other and shrugged, and then Kaoru began to walk toward the door followed by Hikaru.

- Lilith's POV

Later that night, Lilith sat across from the Hitachiin twins, their mother at the head of the table, her father in the seat directly to her right.

She sighed as a fancy sea food dish was set in front of her. She had no idea what it was. The only Japanese food she knew of was sushi and it looked nothing like this.

"Boys this is Christopher Hights, he is the president of a large fashion company in New York who is going to produce my work. This is his daughter Lilith. She will be staying here for a while, and attending Ouran Academy." The twin's mother said.

"Excuse me but it's **L,** and I will be attending Ouran public school not Ouran academy. Thank you for the résumé Mrs. Hitachiin but next time I will present my own." L replied smugly.

"Lilith hold your tongue" her father said sharply.

"I apologize, Mrs. Hitachiin, I was not paying attention to my words" L said and, bowed her head in apology.

"Now if you will excuse me, I am not hungry and I think I will go to bed now" she said harshly to her father and walked out of the room.

L walked up the stairs to the library; she opened the door and found a desk in the back of the large room. She found a piece of paper, pen, and an envelope, and then began to write.

_Dear Nick,_

_ Life in japan is ok. I really miss you and, I hope you are well. How's life in _

"Who's Nick?"

"Your boyfriend?" the twins said simultaneously.

The twins had somehow snuck up on her while she was writing and were reading over her shoulder.

"It's none of your business leave me alone!" L replied with force.

"So is he your boyfriend or not?" the twins said together.

"No he's my twin brother" L replied annoyed.

"Oh where is he? We would never be caught dead apart" the twins boasted.

"Like I said its none of your business" L replied smugly. "Oh we weren't properly introduced, I'm L, and you are?"

"Wait you were in our house for five hours and you don't even know our names?" Kaoru asked bewildered.

"Yeah so" L said matter-o-factly.

"Okay then I'm Kaoru and this is Hikaru." Kaoru said, trying not to laugh.

"Okay then, got it" L said off handedly.

Hikaru and Kaoru turned and left the library. L sat and watched them go, then turned and finished her letter.

_How's life in… You know Heaven. Well hope it's ok. I am putting a new song I wrote in with the letter, Hope you like it. _

_Lots of love_

_-Lilith _

She finished her letter. She then pulled a folded piece of paper from her pocket and put both in the envelope, addressed it to "Nickolas Hights" then sealed it. She then turned to the fire place where flames danced merrily and, threw the letter into the fire.

"Hope this reaches you" she said sadly then turned and left the library.

Back in her room she pulled out a CD and, placed it in the CD player. The room suddenly burst to life with sound of American pop music.

"Will you stop that" Hikaru's voice burst from the room next to hers. It was barely audible over the music.

"No!" she yelled in reply, then smiled.

-End of chapter one


End file.
